Appreciating the Differences
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne tries something unusual to soothe teething David. Niles is appalled at first, but love is more important than a person's little quirks. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Many thanks to Melinda ( **samanddianefan10** ) for allowing me to use a Facebook post of hers as the springboard for a story. The story obviously took on a life of its own after that, but I don't mind surprises like that! They're all a part of the fun, hehe. Please do review!

"Sh," Daphne whispered to the crying baby in her arms. David was now teething, and clearly in pain. She hated to see her son like this. His tears did not stop. "I know it hurts," she cooed, hoping the sound of her voice would calm him.

Suddenly, she remembered something Roz had mentioned that worked when Alice was going through this stage. She knew Niles would never approve, but she reluctantly tried it. She slipped her finger into David's mouth, running it along his gums. Then she slowly pulled her finger up and out. When she'd removed her finger, to her astonishment, David's tears lessened. "You liked that, didn't you?" Daphne made a mental note to thank her girlfriend the next time they spoke.

Apparently, the crying had taken quite a bit out of the baby, because he soon began yawning. "Well, you look much more peaceful now," Daphne said, as his eyes finally closed. She kissed his soft forehead before placing him back in the crib. As she watched him, she fell in love all over again. He truly was an angel. After several moments of watching his chest rise and fall rhythmically, she finally tore herself away.

As she walked down the stairs, Niles came through the front door, home from yet another day of helping his patients. "Hello, my love. How is our little bundle of joy?"

"Better, now," Daphne answered, coming toward him. "He's asleep at the moment. But just before, he was in terrible pain from teething. I hated to see him like that."

Niles kissed her. "That's because you're so compassionate. It's what makes you a good physical therapist, _and_ a wonderful mother. Plus, it's why I fell in love with you."

Daphne blushed. Niles was forever saying things like that, but she never got used to hearing them. After a moment of silence, she decided to change the subject. "So, how was your day?"

Niles shrugged. "I told a man to take a chance on the woman he loves. I know from experience what it's like to always wonder 'what if?'"

"Yes. It's silly to waste time when you could be happy, if you'd only follow your heart. We'll make sure David learns that when the time comes."

For a moment, Niles could hardly believe how beautiful she was. And, even more importantly, she was here. For so many years, he'd dreamed of what it would be like to hold her, look into her eyes, and tell her just how much he loved her. Now, it was a reality far more wonderful than he could've imagined. "Yes," he said taking his hands in hers. "We'll definitely make sure David knows that. I look into David's future, and I see him achieving amazing things, expanding the field of science, or medicine. My heart swells with pride just thinking about it. But right now, no one knows what David's future will hold. Not even a psychic." He grinned. He knew how deeply Daphne believed in her visions, and he would never seriously put them down. But he could never resist teasing her from time to time.

Daphne shook her head. "That's not how me powers work. I just get flashes. And even then, sometimes they're wrong. I'm glad I don't know what David's going to do. I just know that whatever he does, I'll be proud of him. I love him so much." Unexpectedly, a tear formed in her eye. Just thinking of David could melt her heart like nothing else.

Niles wiped the tear quickly, before it even had a chance to fall. "I never imagined I could love anyone as much as I do David. I had thought my heart was yours completely and always would be. But now I see that my heart has doubled, because it's completely his, too."

Daphne smiled. "I know what you mean. I feel the same way. I think about me own family. Me brothers have never amounted to much. Mum always took up for them whenever I tried to say something about them. I couldn't understand how she didn't see how reckless Simon is. But now I understand completely."

"Yes," Niles agreed. "I think of Dad, and how he came to accept Frasier and me, even though we were the opposite of what he'd hoped. That couldn't have been easy for him. It took years, but the three of us are closer now than I ever thought possible."

Daphne gave her husband a tender look. He and Martin still disagreed on many things, but they had overcome those differences to finally become a family. "I'm glad. I want David to have family around as he grows up."

Niles nodded. "And you know who is responsible for all of this closeness, don't you? A beautiful physical therapist who walked into my brother's apartment one day and asked for a job. She eventually won over a gruff former cop, and a pompous radio personality. And in the process, she won my heart as well."

His words earned him a kiss from Daphne. She knew Niles always credited her with bringing the family together, but she knew she'd only helped things along. It was really the Crane men themselves who'd learned that family didn't necessarily need to agree on everything. "I think you exaggerate," she said, smiling at him. This was a topic they'd discussed countless times before.

"Well, whatever the reasons, I'm just grateful it happened. Every time I look at David, I can't help but but think how lucky I am. Not only am I married to the literal woman of my dreams, but I have a wonderful son as well." Niles spent another moment looking into his wife's eyes. It was something he'd never tire of doing. "I think I should go up and say hello to our angel."

"I think he'd like that," Daphne said. David was loved equally by both parents, a fact that Daphne thanked God for constantly. Niles kissed her one more time before making his way up the stairs.

Daphne watched him for a moment, then remembered the moment she'd had with David earlier. "If he wakes up crying, try rubbing your finger over his gums. It really seemed to calm him."

Niles couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean put my fingers in his mouth?!" His germ-phobia kicked in immediately. "A baby's mouth is a breeding ground for bacteria!"

"I knew you'd think that," Daphne admitted. "But Roz told me it worked for Alice, so I tried it. I just wanted him to feel better."

Suddenly, Niles remembered the conversation they'd just had. He loved Daphne beyond anything in the universe. But still, they had very different opinions on certain things. Those were the very things he'd always cherished about Daphne, even before they became a couple. "I'll remember that," Niles said as he made his way toward the nursery. Wasn't their son's well-being worth a bit of germ exposure? As he watched the baby sleep, the answer was crystal clear: Yes, it was worth that and so much more.

 **The End**


End file.
